


Blaze of Glory

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: The Ultimate Punch [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: On another Earth in a universe of heroes and a city of extraordinary life, a scarlet speeder streaked across the narrow streets of an unnamed city, sparks of lightning soaring across the buildings as he raced towards a bulging, spiralling explosion of dark matter and plasma...
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: The Ultimate Punch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979479
Kudos: 7





	Blaze of Glory

“I’m sorry, Iris, but I just need to get faster so we can defeat this new speedster. We don’t know who he is, and we just don’t know where to start.”

Iris gently smiled, tilting her head as she reached for Barry’s cheek and gently stroked it. “It’s all right, Barry. I’ll always be right here to help you when you need it. You know that, wherever you are, whenever you are in the multiverse.”

Barry smiled. “I’ll try to remember.”

The two faced leaned forward, their lips on an imminent collision course—

A boom reverberated from the distance, and the apartment shook from the shockwave. The moment broken, the two stepped back and instinctively reached for something stable as everything loose began swaying and falling to the ground. Barry suddenly felt something vibrating in his pocket, and reached inside; his hand produced a small smartphone, competing for his attention with its loud ringing amidst the din of the earthquake.

“Cisco?”

“Barry, a massive explosion just rocked downtown Central City! Looks like a massive breach erupted across 25th and 30th, and it’s leaking every single possible form of radiation across the district! I need you to get it closed immediately and every civilian within a kilometre out of there, or we’re getting a repeat of the bus metas all over again!”

Iris glanced at her husband.

Barry West-Allen, the Flash, nodded as a streak of lightning flashed across his eyes. “I’m on my way.”

Lighting struck the apartment of the West-Allen residence, and ran down the building towards the city street below. Briefly halting to drop off a dizzy Iris on the pavement, it instantaneously resumed its dash across Central City in a fiery blaze of glory, disappearing over the horizon in the blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any particular suggestions in mind? Leave a comment below.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
